La peur
by Ptitemysty
Summary: On peut avoir peur à tout âge, il n'est pas honteux d'avoir peur. Pour soi ou pour un autre, au risque d'une vie ou d'une pluie. Le tout est d'accepter sa peur et de savoir comment faire pour se rassurer. Deux petits OS
1. OS Partie 1

Je suis en pleine écriture de "Contrôle-toi" mais une idée m'est venue sans qu'elle ne veuille me quitter. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

 ** _La peur_**

Un hurlement me sort de mon inconscience, ma vision est brouillée. Je regarde autour de moi, j'essaie de savoir d'où vient ce cri, mais je crois que je n'entends plus que d'une oreille. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir, mais je crois que j'ai un problème de vue aussi, tout est flou, tout est rouge. Que se passe-t-il ?

Un autre hurlement de souffrance plus fort que les autres m'interpelle. Je connais cette voix, à qui est-elle ? Ma tête roule de l'autre côté, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose. Je vois au loin quelqu'un dont le corps forme un angle étrange, je le remarque même avec le brouillard devant mes yeux. Je vois le corps trembler, voler à quelques centimètres du sol pour retomber lourdement dessus. Et j'entends un rire, son rire. Voldemort.

Tout me revient avec violence, c'est encore plus douloureux que mon corps, plus douloureux que le souvenir de ma torture. Voldemort a découvert ma trahison et Harry est venu me secourir. Ma vue devient de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir clairement Harry à terre, à deux mètres de moi. J'entends à peine les sorts qui lui sont lancés, mais je vois nettement son corps subir les brulures, les coupures et ce qui est, sans aucun doute possibles, le Doloris. Il y a du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Il coule dans un flot presque continu et si je ne l'entendais pas hurler de douleur je penserais qu'il serait déjà mort.

\- Arrêtez… _Essayai-je de dire d'une voix rocailleuse qui se brisa, moi aussi j'avais trop hurlé de douleur._

Un rire, encore celui du Lord. Une haine monte en moi, j'aimerais me lever et le tuer de mes propres mains, sans baguette, juste serrer mes mains autour de son cou et sentir la vie s'échapper de lui. Je me délecterai de voir ses yeux s'éteindre, de voir son corps s'affaisser comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Mais je suis là, totalement impuissant.

\- Le traitre consent enfin à revenir parmi nous ? _S'amusa Lucius avant de rire._

\- Tant mieux. _Fit Voldemort._ J'aimerais qu'il voie son amant se faire violer.

Des rires graveleux se firent entendre, l'idée plaisait grandement aux Mangemorts, j'étais révolté et terrifié. Non, non, il ne fallait pas. Pas à cause de moi. Je peux clairement voir Lucius tirer sans douceur sur le pantalon d'Harry, j'essaie de me lever difficilement et un coup de pied dans mes côtes déjà cassées me refit tomber à terre dans une douleur fulgurante. Mais peu m'importait, Harry était là, Harry allait être… Je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer...

Je ne m'aperçus pas que les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de mes joues, mais je sentis nettement une vague de magie pure emplir la pièce et imploser. En une seconde, tous les Mangemorts et même le Lord furent projetés loin de nous, les vitres volèrent en éclat, le lustre du plafond tomba lourdement au sol répandant ses cristaux brisés en mille morceaux.

J'arrive à ramper jusqu'à Harry, j'ai mal mais quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant m'interpelle. Harry ne respire plus.

Un hurlement de terreur se fait entendre, ainsi qu'un grondement assourdissant. Je me lève en sursaut dans mon lit. Un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, enfin… Un souvenir. Ma main se pose automatique sur ma droite, mais Harry ne s'y trouve pas. Je ramène ma main à mon visage et essuie les larmes qui ont commencé à couler pendant mon cauchemar.

J'entends très nettement la pluie sur les vitres, cela à un effet apaisant sur moi. Un éclair brise la nuit et un cri de peur se fait entendre, suivi peu après du grondement de l'orage. Je prends ma baguette et me lève.

Je marche rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de mon fils pour le retrouver recroquevillé sous sa couverture.

\- Théo, c'est moi. _Dis-je doucement en approchant du lit de mon fils pour m'y assoir._

J'invoque deux flammes pour illuminer légèrement la chambre. Je pose ma main, par-dessus les couvertures, sur mon fils. Puis je la retire doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il est recroquevillé les genoux contre son torse avec sa veilleuse dans les bras, veilleuse qui n'est autre qu'une flamme enfermée dans un pot incassable que Théo ne peut ouvrir.

\- J'ai peur. _Me fit la voix tremblotante de Théo, honteux d'avouer ce fait._

\- C'est ce que je vois. _Dis-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux._ Tu me fais une place ? _Demandai-je simplement._

Trop heureux, Théo s'écarta jusqu'à être au bord du lit. Je m'allonge sur son lit et reçois dans mes bras la masse tremblotante de mon fils de six ans quand un éclair illumina de nouveau la chambre. Je remets la couverture sur nous pour lui assurer ce sentiment de sécurité qu'une simple couverture peut offrir.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? _Demanda-t-il craintivement._

\- Bien sûr. _Répondis-je calmement alors qu'il se détendait doucement dans mes bras._ Tu sais ce qu'on dit des orages ? _Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence à le sentir se tendre chaque fois que l'orage se faisait entendre ou voir._

\- Non. _Dit-il d'une toute petite voix._

\- On dit que dès que l'on voit un éclair, il faut compter chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'on entende l'orage. Et ce nombre correspond aux nombres de kilomètres qui nous séparent de l'orage.

\- C'est vrai ? _Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants, heureux d'avoir appris quelque chose._

\- Oui. _Dis-je d'un ton sérieux, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas exactement ça, mais il était trop jeune pour le calculer vraiment._ On essaie ?

\- Oui ! _Fit-il heureux._

Un éclair illumina la pièce et Théo et moi comptions calmement le nombre de secondes.

\- Dix ! Il est à dix kimomètres ? _Demanda-t-il sérieusement._

\- Dix kilomètres, oui.

Théo fut heureux d'avoir réussi à compter. On compta encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'orage se fasse si loin que Théo ne savait plus compter. Mais cela l'amusait beaucoup de m'entendre compter.

\- Ohlala. _Fit-il en riant._ Il est tellement loin que je connais pas les chiffres _! Fit-il heureux._

\- Plus aucune crainte à avoir alors _! Dis-je sérieusement en me séparant doucement de lui pour le laisser seul dans son lit._ L'orage est passé ! _Rajoutai-je en l'embrassant sur le front._

\- Désolé, Papa.

\- De quoi, Théo ? _Demandai-je doucement en m'agenouillant devant son lit._

\- D'avoir eu peur. _Dit-il tristement._

\- Théo, tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir eu peur. _Dis-je en lui ébouriffants ses cheveux naturellement en pagaille._

\- Toi aussi tu as eu peur, Papa ?

\- Oui, mais pas de l'orage. _Répondis-je sincèrement._ J'ai fait un cauchemar. _Murmurai-je sur le ton de la confidence._

\- Oh ! Je te concolerai la prochaine fois ! _Fit-il en souriant avant de bâiller, proche du sommeil._

\- Tu me consoles déjà, Théo. _Murmurai-je à mon fils endormi._

Un dernier baiser sur le front et je partis en éteignant les flammes que j'avais invoquées, à par celle de la veilleuse de mon fils que j'avais replacé à sa place, sur sa table de nuit.

Après un détour rapide par la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, je repars dans ma chambre pour y découvrir mon mari sortant nu de la salle de bain.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. _Dis-je soulagé qu'il soit là._

\- Ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu. _Avoua-t-il en se couchant épuisé._ Mais elles vont bien toutes les deux. _Fit-il avec un sourire heureux._ Théo a eu peur de l'orage ?

Je confirme d'un signe de tête avant de me coucher à ses côtés. Quand il s'était lancé pour faire Médicomage, je n'aurais jamais pensé une seconde qu'il partirait en pleine nuit. Mais sa meilleure amie ne voulait que lui pour l'accoucher.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _Demandai-je simplement en enserrant mon mari dans mes bras._

\- Rose. Rose Weasley. Elle aura sans aucun doute les cheveux de sa mère. _Dit-il en riant._

\- Tu m'as manqué. _Avouai-je en repensant à mon cauchemar en passant ma main sur une de ses nombreuses cicatrices._

\- Je peux pas dire que toi aussi, j'avais les mains et les yeux sur une partie de ma meilleure amie que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour ! _Dit-il en se retenant de rire._

\- Hé ! _Répondis-je faussement vexé._ Alors pendant que je suis un pauvre homme malheureux s'occupant de notre fils, toi tu m'abandonnes pour une jolie fille ?

\- Deux jolies filles ! _Rectifia-t-il avant de recevoir mon oreiller sur la tête en signe d'indignation._

Je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, vivant, respirant, riant, souriant, heureux. Je fais des cauchemars chaque fois qu'il n'est pas là, et ce soir j'ai besoin de lui, besoin d'oublier ce qu'il a subi à cause de moi. Je me sépare de lui pour reprendre mon souffle, sa main effleure ma joue pour essuyer une larme que je n'avais pas sentie couler.

\- Nous sommes en vie, Severus. Amoureux et mariés. Les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Je ne regrette aucunement ma vie, même si j'ai dû passer par toutes ses épreuves. Ça en valait largement la peine. _Dit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres, plus chaste et doux._

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry.

\- J'espère bien ! _Dit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère._ Je t'aime aussi Severus. Et malgré ma fatigue, j'espère que j'aurai le temps de voir à quel point tu m'aimes avant de m'endormir.

\- Crois-moi morveux, tu n'auras plus envie de dormir de la nuit dans quelques secondes…

 **Fin**


	2. OS Partie 2

Bon, on m'a demandé un peu plus de détail, alors... Mais c'est tout hein ! ^^ Vous pouvez remercier accroOvampire pour ce second OS ;)

* * *

« _La magie pure est quelque chose de subtil et de puissant. Un enfant ne pourra que très rarement contrôler sa magie, elle est encore instable et l'enfant ne sait pas vraiment la contrôler. Il n'est donc pas rare de faire de la magie accidentelle dans les dix premières années de sa vie. Elle devient un peu plus stable après le stade du dixième anniversaire mais des accidents magiques peuvent encore subvenir après une forte émotion._

 _Le dix-septième anniversaire est une date importante pour le noyau magique, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la majorité sorcière est au même âge. Les dix-sept ans d'un sorcier sont un tournant décisif. Les héritages magiques de créature sont souvent le fait le plus attendu de cet âge. Pourtant, la formation complète du noyau magique est primordiale. Mais la plupart des sorciers et sorcières étant des sorciers dans la moyenne ne ressentent aucun changement ce jour-là._

 _Pour les sorciers déjà magiquement puissants, ce jour est vraiment important, la magie obtient son plein potentiel et se stabilise irrémédiablement. Car oui, un sorcier plus puissant que la moyenne pourra avoir au cours de sa vie de nombreux évènements dus à sa magie pure, que l'on appelle magie accidentelle. Ce n'est pas si anodin qu'on le pense, surtout après dix ans. Des évènements banals peuvent subvenir comme un verre qui se brise sous la colère ou un objet qui vole dans la pièce, mais si vous êtes témoins d'un évènement bien plus important magiquement, alors vous êtes en présence d'un sorcier bien plus puissant._

 _Après dix-sept ans, il est en théorie impossible de faire de magie accidentel, sauf perturbation psychique de la personne ou très violente émotion. Il n'est pas rare de devoir réparer des vitres après un accouchement assez douloureux._

 _Mais dans les rares cas de sorciers puissants, voire même surpuissants, cette magie accidentelle peut atteindre des dépenses magiques énormes. Le noyau magique qui concentre la magie pure devient instable et au lieu de se concentrer, cela devient tellement puissant que le noyau ne peut plus le contenir et finit par ressortir du sorcier. Cette magie est souvent très dangereuse pour les personnes entourant le sorcier mais également pour le sorcier lui-même. Le corps ne sachant comment réagir à cet afflux de magie en lui et autour de lui ne peut plus se protéger. La magie constante qui circule dans les veines d'un sorcier surpuissant est expulsée avec violence de son corps et le blesse plus qu'elle ne l'aide. Les conséquences pour le sorcier peuvent être de graves blessures, un épuisement magique important pouvant aller jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa magie pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins important. Et dans le pire des cas, cela peut mener à la mort du sorcier._ »

HPSS HPSS

Harry ne respirait toujours pas, et je ne pouvais même pas l'aider. Il s'était totalement vidé de sa magie pour se sauver, pour nous sauver. Et faire en sorte que sa magie ne me touche pas avait dû être un effort supplémentaire. J'essaie de ramper jusqu'à lui. Merlin ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ? J'aurais presque envie de pleurer, je ne vais quand même pas le regarder mourir ?

J'arrive jusqu'à lui alors qu'un groupe de personnes débarque dans la pièce. Peu importe qui ils sont, de toute manière je ne pourrai même pas me défendre. Je veux juste être à côté d'Harry, je veux juste mourir avec lui… J'attrape sa main et sens qu'on déplace légèrement son corps, j'en grogne de mécontentement.

Je relève les yeux et remarque Hermione Granger appuyée rapidement de ses deux mains sur le corps d'Harry. J'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter de lui faire du mal, mais malgré le brouillard de mon esprit je sais qu'elle ne veut que l'aider. Je vois des sorts fuser sur le corps d'Harry, je m'inquiète immédiatement avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'est qu'Albus.

Je serre la main d'Harry encore un peu plus fort, c'est si difficile d'être impuissant. J'encaisse la douleur de mon corps comme une punition pour ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Je me sens tellement mal, mais pas pour moi, pour lui. J'ai envie de leur hurler de le sauver, mais ma voix ne le pourra jamais.

\- Ils sont tous morts ! _Constata une voix stupéfaite que je n'essayai même pas d'identifier._

\- Oui, même face de Serpent ! _Répondit Maugrey._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Ils sont démembrés… Je crois que je vais me sentir mal…

\- Reprends-toi, mon garçon. Y a bien assez de sang ici pour qu'en plus tu vomisses. Je crois que c'est le résultat d'une vague de magie pure, il n'y a qu'un puissant sorcier comme Harry ou Dumbledore pour faire ça.

J'avais envie de leur dire de se taire. Non, j'avais envie de leur crier de fermer leur gueule ! Ne voyaient-ils pas que ma seule raison de vivre ne respirait toujours pas ? Ne voyaient-ils pas que le monde s'écroulait ? Moi, je le sentais clairement, je pouvais presque voir l'abîme me tendre ses bras. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je veuille les arrêter, Merlin, je n'avais pas pleuré depuis la mort de ma meilleure amie.

 _Respire, Harry ! Respire ! Hurlai-je dans mon esprit._

Quelqu'un avait essayé de m'éloigner d'Harry, je n'avais pas voulu le lâcher une seconde, il en était hors de question ! On s'était promis de faire notre vie ensemble après la guerre, hors de question qu'il se défile ! Hors de question qu'il meurt sans moi !

L'inconscience me guettait, mais je tenais bon, je voulais voir Harry respirer, rien que ça. Je voulais voir un souffle de vie, être sûr que je ne me réveillerai pas pour qu'on m'annonce la terrible nouvelle de sa mort. Dumbledore peut faire des miracles, n'est-ce pas ? Il va le sauver… Il a survécu tant de fois, il ne va pas mourir ainsi ?

\- C'est bon, il respire ! _Souffla de soulagement Miss Granger._

L'inconscience me cueillit sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je n'avais qu'eu le temps de regarder Harry et voir son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Merci, Merlin…

HPSS HPSS

Une semaine plus tard, quand je pus enfin me réveiller, on m'annonça qu'Harry était vivant, encore inconscient, mais bien vivant. Quand j'avais fait un scandale pour voir Harry, pour m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'il allait bien, Albus était venu et ils avaient fini par nous mettre dans la même chambre. Une fois rassuré, Albus m'avait montré les photos de la scène d'horreur.

La grande majorité des Mangemorts avaient été présents, voir le Survivant enfin capturé ainsi que le traitre torturé était un spectacle à ne pas louper. Le résultat de leur soif de vengeance était sous mes yeux, du sang, des corps désarticulés avec des membres en moins. Des bras et des jambes qui traînaient sans savoir à quels Mangemorts ils appartenaient, mais aussi des têtes complètement détachées du corps.

J'avais rapidement regardé les photos sans vraiment m'attarder, et Albus ne m'avait pas tout montré. Le pire, m'avait-il dit, avait été Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort lui-même. Ce sont les deux seuls corps à avoir été décapités et démembrés entièrement. Et au vu du sang, bien qu'ils n'en soient pas certains, ils sembleraient que leur appareil génital est totalement implosé et vu le sang qui avait coulé, le cœur battait encore à ce moment-là. Cela avait dû être particulièrement douloureux, mais je ne pouvais pas avoir de pitié pour eux.

J'attendais plus ou moins patiemment qu'Harry se réveille, nous ne pouvions pas savoir si sa magie ou son esprit auraient des séquelles tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Autant dire que je n'avais pas quitté la chambre d'Harry pendant la semaine supplémentaire qu'il lui avait fallu pour se réveiller.

\- Harry ? _Appelai-je doucement alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux._

\- Sev… rus… _Répondit-il difficilement._

\- Oh, Merlin ! Merci ! _Dis-je en lui sautant dessus pour palper tout son corps en lui demandant s'il avait mal._

Les médicomages ont débarqué pour faire toutes les vérifications, Harry n'était pas encore aux meilleures de sa forme, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pour sa magie, il ne devait pas l'utiliser pendant quelques jours, le temps de se remettre complètement. Harry n'avait pas été des plus heureux d'apprendre qu'il risquait de devenir Cracmol, mais il avait promis de ne rien faire avant leur accord, de toute manière, je lui avais pris sa baguette.

\- Potter ! _Murmurai-je d'un ton menaçant alors que les médicomages venaient de sortir._

\- Oui ? _Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix._

\- Je te préviens ! _Dis-je en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt._ Hors de question de jouer les héros pendant au moins les cent cinquante prochaines années ! Tu ne devras pas te mettre dans une situation périlleuse ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire une activité dangereuse sans mon accord.

\- Mais…

\- Non ! _Claqua ma voix froide dans la petite chambre de Ste Mangouste._ Si j'apprends que l'un de tes amis t'a mis dans une situation délicate, je m'en servirai comme testeur de mes essais de potion, ou comme ingrédient de potion. Interdiction de te blesser ou de mourir sans mon accord. Est-ce clair, Monsieur le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier Potter ?

\- Hum… Oui, oui. _Dit-il craintivement._

Je lui donne le baiser le plus sauvage qui m'était permis de lui donner. Hors de question qu'il m'échappe ! Je le relâche enfin, il s'affale entre ses draps pendant que je fais les cent pas devant son petit lit.

\- Tu voulais qu'on s'affiche aux yeux du monde entier ? _Demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse._ Tout le monde le saura, crois-moi ! Tu voulais te marier ? Tu pourras choisir ta tenue en sortant d'ici, je suis certain que tes amis pourront t'aider. On va prendre une année sabbatique pour visiter les quatre coins du monde, ça a toujours été ton rêve de voyager ?

\- Oui, mais… Tu voudras toujours de moi si je n'ai plus de pouvoir ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- Harry, je t'aime. Tu pourrais bien devenir Cracmol ou Moldu que je t'aimerai quand même ! _Dis-je avec sincérité._ Et sois certain que Cracmol ou sorcier, je te baiserai dans tous les pays, sur tous les meubles et dans toutes les positions possibles ! _Dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour le plaquer contre le lit tout en lui donnant un baiser dévastateur._

Harry ne put débattre plus longtemps, c'était son premier réveil et il était bien trop fatigué pour cela ! Il commençait à s'endormir mais ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je me mis donc à côté de lui, le gardant dans mes bras. Il glissa sa main sur mes fesses.

\- Je pense que tu es bien trop fatigué aujourd'hui. _Dis-je en souriant de bonheur._

\- Même pas vrai… _Dit-il à moitié endormis._

Je sentis quelque chose bouger sur moi, je baisse la tête pour voir mes lacets de chaussures se délasser et ma braguette descendre tout doucement. Harry Potter perdre ses pouvoirs ? Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

\- Harry ! Arrête de me déshabiller ! _M'amusai-je._

\- Rien fait ! _Fit-il avec toute l'innocence possible._

\- Mais bien sûr…

Un sourire orna les lèvres de mon bel endormi. Tout allait aller pour le mieux. Tant qu'Harry et moi étions ensemble, avec Voldemort et la plus grande partie des Mangemorts morts, tout ne pourrait qu'aller bien ! Le même sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres alors que je m'endormais paisiblement sur mon futur mari.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Et cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin ! ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !


End file.
